


dream

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: She wanted to draw a map of the entire world.Writer's Month Prompt #27.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

She wanted to draw a map of the entire world.

It wouldn’t be an easy task, and she knew that all too well. Of course, no one had ever done it before— to her knowledge, no one person had even _seen_ the entire world. There was still so much to discover, so many unexplored islands just waiting for her to find them. And she was more than ready to take on the challenge.

Some people thought her dream was foolish. Too ambitious. And, sure, maybe it was, but did that really matter? Weren’t dreams supposed to be ambitious? What was the point in living life, if not to the fullest? It would be difficult to achieve, but she wouldn’t settle until her map was complete.

With a crew like the Straw Hats, anything was possible.


End file.
